


Seduce Me

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan just wanted a quick, angry fuck.  Too bad Arin's a bit single-minded...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduce Me

**Author's Note:**

> From the following prompt: _For a ficlet request- Dan provokes Arin into fucking him hard and fast via bad video game. Bonus points if Arin is ranting about the game the whole time._

“Fucking controls!”

“Arin…” Dan just wants him to stop. He’s sloppy with lube and saliva and his cheeks are still sore from a blowjob Arin screamed his way through. The intent had been to get a quick, angry fuck out of the endless filming day but instead he’s found himself playing the ‘let’s-distract Arin’.

Not that his guile is particularly useful at the moment. Pure sarcasm rolls off Arin’s tongue. “Dan! My love! Your hair is in the way of the screen FUCK!” 

Dan moans as the game’s kill theme tootles from the TV and Arin’s forced to replay the eighth level boss fight for the millionth time. Dan, naked and annoyed, climbs back onto the sofa and sprawls a leg out over Arin’s lap. “Please, I’m begging you. Plough me up the butt. Save the couch springs, the coffee table, the only CR TV we could find in the entire five-mile area…”

Arin sighs, pausing the game to shove his jeans down another inch. “Okay. I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you. C’mon.”

“Surrre you are!” Dan fits himself easily on Arin’s lap. “Tell me that when you’re finally reunited with the Frost Fairy…ah, holy shit,” Dan sighs, easily mounting Arin and sliding him home. Two hands find the slight indentations of Dan’s hips and bounce him experimentally, earning a gasp from Dan. He pecks Arin’s lips and gets a moan back, so Dan braces himself on the sofa and sways his hips. His skills of persuasion aren’t at their full power yet; Arin still looks sulky.

“Will you hurry up and get us off before I start thinking about King Cronut’s acid spit attack?”

“I feel the love. I’ve gotta tell you…I’m really feeling the love right now…” Dan rolls his eyes and starts bouncing in ernest. The more he moves, the less Arin glares over his shoulder at the screen and the more he looks at Dan and the more honest his lust becomes. He entirely forgets the TV, dotting Dan all over with kisses. 

“This is…hotter than that bullshit lava level three days ago.” Dan squeezes him and Arin gasped.

“Don’t think about the game right now, ‘kay baby girl?” Dan can feel Arin’s hot skin, the sweat dripping down his neck and grunts. “Let me fuck you til you fucking…fill me with your stupid hot jizz…” He loves Arin too much – to the point where fucking him is almost secondary to making Arin laugh. 

But Arin’s not laughing now – teeth bared, he looks very, very close to orgasm. “Fuck, babe. Babe! Dan!” Arin chanted as Dan came with a whimper, as Arin in turn lost it and filled Dan’s ass with heat. Arin fell forward into Dan’s shoulder while Dan was still trembling, hips jerking involuntarily with every shiver. All intimacy was washed away as Dan slipped off of his lover with an audible squeak. 

“God…damn…ass…balls…balls…on…myface…damn it Dan you used too much lube!”

Dan falls over sideways against Arin’s shoulder, laughter wheezing free of his lungs. He has no idea what he’d hoped for with this little experiment, but the end result is a hell of a lot of fun.


End file.
